


The To-Do List

by ipoiledi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, natasha and steve have platonic sex, they are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/pseuds/ipoiledi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Miss me?” </p><p>“Yeah, actually.” </p><p>Steve’s chest gets an inflating, happy feeling. “Oh,” he says, dumbly. “Me too. You want some coffee?” </p><p>“How about liquor?” </p><p>“It’s noon.” </p><p>“No-o, don’t pull the Captain America face on me,” she says, grinning. “I know you. Come on.” </p><p>“Yeah, what the hell. Fire up something trashy on Netflix.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The To-Do List

“Hey.” 

Steve blinks twice, surprised, his hand still on the knob. “Hey, Nat.” 

She leans against the doorframe, a slight tiny furrow in her brow. “You look tense.” 

“No, I’m fine,” Steve lies, and then says, “Well, no, you’re right. It’s been – it’s been a long day.” 

She doesn’t ask why, and it’s because she knows: Stark, Bucky, the whole insane mess of their lives. Instead she brushes past him and walks into his apartment. Steve feel weirdly naked. The place is still kind of bare-bones, and he’s never had anyone in here before. “Is anything wrong?” She’s looking at his bookshelf, piled haphazardly full. 

“No,” Natasha shrugs. “I was around.” 

“Miss me?” 

“Yeah, actually.” 

Steve’s chest gets an inflating, happy feeling. “Oh,” he says, dumbly. “Me too. You want some coffee?” 

“How about liquor?” 

“It’s noon.” 

“No-o, don’t pull the Captain America face on me,” she says, grinning. “I know you. Come on.” 

“Yeah, what the hell. Fire up something trashy on Netflix.” 

Steve can’t get drunk unless he really pounds it and Nat doesn’t like being past tipsy, so they end up slouched on the couch near each other just a tiny bit loosened up, Nat’s cold feet under his thighs, watching a funny, sometimes baffling movie about a girl who’s made a really neat list of the different kinds of screwing she wants to get done before going off to college. There’s a whole scene about how important lubrication is and Steve keeps snorting. 

“Oh my God, it is not that funny,” Nat says, laughing too. 

“It really, really is, Christ,” Steve chuckles. “You wouldn’t believe the shit people used to use where I’m from.” 

Natasha’s ready for the gossip. “Like what?” 

“Well, Vaseline was par for the course; there was olive oil, Crisco –” 

“You’re lying.” 

“I’m not. I’m not!” But Nat’s kicking at him, and Steve is batting her away. 

“So are you _sure_ that wasn’t your first kiss since 1945? That sounds like pretty outdated knowledge.” 

“Yes, I’m _sure_.” 

Nat’s a little surprised. “Really?” 

Steve shrugs. “Yeah, really. I dated this waitress from Manhattan for…a night.” 

Nat’s wiggling her toes under his thighs, not even noticing. “What happened?” 

“Didn’t work out. I, ah –” What the hell? This is Nat. “I got nervous, I blew it. Panicked. I wasn’t ready for it.” 

“And you kissed her?” 

“ _Yeah_ , and I kissed her.” 

“With tongue?” 

“Nat!” 

She’s laughing. Her nose wrinkles when she does; Steve likes it. “Okay, fine. So then that begs the question…” 

“What?” 

“If you kissed her, and then you blew it, you don’t know anything about modern lube, do you?” 

Steve flushes bright red; he feels it on his neck. “Oh my God.” 

“You don’t!” 

“I – I might, okay, I keep a – why are we talking about this again?” 

“Okay, good, you keep a sex toy stash, that’s all I was digging for.” 

“Jesus,” Steve huffs, laughing. He pokes her ankle. “You’re insane.” 

“Haven’t heard that one before,” Nat says. She goes quiet after a second, and then asks, carefully, “Is that why you didn’t want to go on dates with any of those girls from work? Not ready?” 

“Yeah, not ready,” Steve agrees. 

“Is it because you’ve never been with someone before?” 

Steve huffs a laugh. “You can ask me if I’m a virgin, Nat.” 

She grins. “Are you a virgin?” 

“No.” 

“But I thought you’ve never been with a woman.” 

“Yeah,” Steve says, his heart suddenly pounding. This is Nat. He’s never said this out loud before, but this is Nat. “With a _woman._ ” 

Her toes are still wiggling under his thighs. She takes it in stride – not a twitch on her face, doesn’t even look surprised. “Do you want to be?” 

“Yeah,” Steve says, after a moment of thinking about it. Girls are so pretty. Guys are so handsome. Even people who aren’t girls or guys can be gorgeous too, as he’s learned. “Yeah, eventually.” 

“Eventually,” she echoes, teasing. “How about now?” 

“What?” 

“How about now,” Nat repeats, slowly, a smile tugging at her mouth. “This movie is boring.” 

“This movie is hilarious.” 

“Just a suggestion,” she shrugs, still smiling at him, open. He feels so lucky when she smiles at him that way; he’s never seen that look on her face for anyone else except Barton, and sometimes Sam. Being loved by Natasha Romanoff is a special thing. “I don’t think you’ve ever made out on a couch during a movie before; it’s so twelfth grade. Or so I’m told.” 

Steve thinks about this for a second, his hand still on her ankle. “Is that a thing that…” it sounds like such a stupid question, but he asks anyway. “Is that how it works now? You do that with your friends?” 

“Some people do, and some people don’t,” Natasha says. She’s giving thought to her answers, and Steve appreciates this. She won’t make fun of him for not knowing. “Sometimes you sleep with people without knowing their names, and sometimes you fuck your friends because you’re bored and it’s fun, and then you go right on back to being friends right after.” 

He must be making a face – confused, thinking about it, he doesn’t know – because it just seems so strange, how impersonal it is. Not that people didn’t fuck around before, he knows that – Bucky screwed around plenty – but it’s odd. He doesn’t want to ask what he’s thinking, but Natasha answers the question anyway. 

“It’s not about being in love with someone, really, if you don’t want it to be,” she says. “You’re not in love with me, right?” 

“No,” Steve says, honestly. “You’re not in love with me?” 

“Please,” Nat teases. She levers herself up onto her knees to sit facing Steve on the couch, her feet gone from under his legs. “Sometimes, if your friend is a virgin –” 

“Half-virgin!” 

“ _Half_ -virgin,” Natasha says, rolling her eyes, “You ask someone you trust to help you out, if that’s what you want.” 

“And you’d, uh, you’d –” Christ. “You’d – want to? With me?” 

“I’m your friend, I’m not dead,” Nat tells him. “Do you own a mirror?” 

Steve knows he’s turning red, and so to shut himself up before anything unfortunate comes out of his mouth he leans toward her. Then he chickens out. She huffs a laugh against his mouth and Steve rolls his eyes. A second later she kisses him instead. Her mouth is soft and full and she tastes like nothing in particular, maybe just a little of the vodka they’ve been drinking. Her fingertips touch his jaw and he lets her do whatever she wants. Kissing like this feels amazing. Steve’s missed kissing so bad.

“Touch me,” she murmurs, into his mouth. 

“Oh,” he says, stupidly, and puts his hands high on her waist, which is tiny and muscled and strong under her shirt. It feels so good Steve can’t believe it. His heart is hammering in his mouth and she uses her tongue, pressing it to his, sucking on his bottom lip. 

“That feel good?” Her voice is low and husky, and it makes Steve’s spine go liquid. 

He nods, probably a little too fast. “Yeah.” 

“What do you like?” 

“Thought I was too much of a virgin to form an opinion.” 

Nat laughs into his mouth and pulls back and strips her shirt off in one fluid movement, right up until it gets caught on her elbow and she has to shake it to the floor. Steve thinks he’s going to actually fucking drop dead, she’s so beautiful, her breasts right there, the plain black bra pushing them together, the scar on her belly. He swallows hard; his throat is suddenly dry. She takes his hand in hers and presses it to her breast so he’s cupping one, and then she makes him squeeze, just a little. 

“Fun, right?” 

“God, shut _up_ ,” he huffs, and she laughs at him, which makes her breasts do something life-changing. 

“My ugliest bra on a bad hair day and you’re still speechless,” she teases.

“It’s just you’re so beautiful,” Steve breathes, and then goes tense. “Am I – can I say that? I’m sorry.” 

“We’re just two friends having sex for fun, Steve,” Natasha tells him, and her smile is back. “You can say whatever you want. Watch: you’re beautiful too. I mean that. You’re beautiful.” 

Steve knows he’s blushing. “I don’t really know the rules.” 

She leans closer and closer until their noses touch. “I know,” she tells him. “That’s why I’m here to explain them. Watch, this is fun. Sex is all about having fun.” 

It is? Steve thinks of all the sex he’s had and how it’s usually about trying to stay quiet and – and, well, the explosive, kinda painful orgasms that he loved, how rough Bucky could get, if Steve egged him on enough. Nat is kissing him again, though, and so Steve gets distracted. Her small warm hands shove his shirt up, and then pull it over his head. He holds her naked waist now more comfortably in his hands. She reaches down and cups his dick, hard, through his pants, and Steve gasps into her mouth. 

“I wanna try something?” Steve asks, and then says, “I mean, if you, if you want.” 

“What is it?” 

“I want to – I’ve never had the chance to – to kiss a girl, you know, everywhere. Go down on her.” 

“Ooh, you’re one of a kind.” Nat shimmies down to lay back on the couch. She unbuttons her tight black jeans – how has Steve never noticed her hips before? – and wiggles out of them. Her panties don’t match her bra: they’re blue and short, kind of like Steve’s boxer briefs, and there are three little buttons on the waistband. “Come here,” she says, and Steve, tugged inexorably forward, crawls between her legs, and, leaning over her, kisses her mouth. She twists a little and reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra and throws it across the back of the couch. 

“Go on,” Nat breathes. Her eyes are hot when she looks up to him. Her mouth is pink and pouting and she presses her elbows together, her hands at Steve’s hips.

“You’re beautiful,” Steve repeats, hoarsely. “Oh, Jesus. Nat, I mean it.” 

“That’s just because you’ve never seen tits up close.” 

“No, I’m pretty sure it’s just because you’re beautiful.”

“Shut up,” Nat murmurs, fond. Steve reaches down and touches her, pinching her nipple between thumb and forefinger, same as Buck used to do to him. Her breasts – her tits – are beautiful, perfect, big, her nipples pink and soft. He ducks his head down and sucks one into his mouth, and then he can’t help himself, and tries kissing the underside of her breasts, so smooth, and her nipples, holding them together in his hands, feeling one harden to a point in his mouth. He groans out loud and she sighs, and scrubs her hand in his hair, and gives a little tiny moan when he uses teeth. 

“Oh God,” Steve mumbles, and keeps kissing her tits. She wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him closer; she smells so good, so soft, her hands so strong. 

“That’s good,” Nat sighs, and keeps pushing into him. She sounds breathless and husky, and her nails are digging into his scalp. “Oh, that’s good.” 

His spine shivers at the word. Good. Nat notices. “Good boy,” she says, in her low voice, scratching her fingernails against his scalp, on his neck. “Such a good boy.” 

Steve kisses down her belly, past her scar, and sucks a bruise into the dip of her hip. She nudges her foot against his side, and so he keeps going down and down. Her body is muscled and feminine, her hips sharp, her belly just a little soft. Her thighs are thick, beautiful. Steve kisses the insides. He can see the outline of her cunt through her panties and licks at her, curious, without taking them off. She lifts her hips up when his hands go for the waistband, and when they’ve hit the floor she’s right there spread out in front of him, hairless except for a red vertical stripe at the top. Steve’s taken life drawing courses, hell, Steve’s been on the internet, and so even though he’s never touched a lady here he’s seen plenty, and hers is beautiful, beautiful. He kisses at her like he was kissing her mouth, and after a moment his tongue nudges inside her. He tastes her, and tastes her, musky and sweet, and then looks up to her again, licking at his mouth.

“What do I do?” he asks.

She rubs her hand again through his hair. “Use your hands. Two fingers…” He does. “Good,” Nat murmurs, her eyes dark. “In more, and curl your – _good_ ,” she moans, and her head falls back. Steve rubs there, enthralled. “Now lick my clit.” 

Steve flushes at the words, and then he does, once, twice, kittenish, and then again, again. 

“Suck it,” Natasha tells him, and he moans into her cunt when he does, his nose pressing against her. “Fast learner,” she comments, still in that low, hot voice. Her legs are around his shoulders now, pulling him in. He thinks of what Buck used to do to him, and he moves his fingers in and out, and rubs at her sweetly inside, and buries his face in her, moaning again, unable to stop himself from grinding his hips down into the couch. He looks up at her through his lashes and when she rocks her cunt into his face, holding him still by his hair, he goes totally useless and comes all over himself, his mouth falling open against her; she just grinds down harder, and rides his tongue through it. 

“Yes,” she gasps, “Oh my _God_ ,” and desperately he sucks at her clit, blushing to his ears, his cock still jerking against his belly, his brow furrowed, hearing himself moan. Nat goes all high-pitched, suddenly: “Good boy,” she says, and Steve doubles down. “Good boy, good boy,” and she pulls his hair. “Oh, oh – _oh_ –” and she tightens up rhythmically around his fingers, wet all over his mouth and his hand, against his tongue, over his chin. It lasts and lasts, and she twists against the cushions, flushed and sweating, her voice hoarse, cracking on little cries. _Oh_ , she finally moans, and tugs Steve up by his ears, and kisses his slick red mouth, possessive. 

“You sure you’ve never done that before?” 

“Uh-huh,” Steve says, and buries his face in her neck, catching his breath. His jaw aches. He’s all sticky in his shorts. He feels _amazing_. “That bad?” 

Nat laughs and smacks at his side. “Yeah, definitely.” But her voice is still hot; seeing him get off so easy turned her on. Her breasts, he realizes belatedly, are pressed to his chest, their nipples close to touching. It makes him shiver all over again. “Don’t tell me you’re tapping out, Rogers.” 

“Hell no.” God, she’s _naked_ under him; he can’t even think about it too much, he’s getting hard again already. “What can I do you for?” 

“One orgasm and suddenly you’re a comedian. Don’t think I’m forgetting that.” She pushes at his shoulders until he’s kneeling and smirks at him, like her Black Widow smirk, but more open, more true. His belly turns to liquid; he’s hopeless, she’s so sexy. “Go get that twenty first century lube, soldier.” 

“Yeah?” Steve murmurs, blushing. “You, um – gonna return the favor?” 

“If you have a vibrator,” Nat says, and waggles her eyebrows like a dork, “Now’s the time to bring it.” 

He does, is the thing, and so he flushes darker, and she laughs at him while he goes to get it. He comes back to see her laid out on the couch, comfortable as anything. “Classy,” she remarks, seeing Steve’s giant blue vibe. 

“Free shipping,” he quips. 

“It didn’t violate some kind of weight limit?” 

Steve rolls his eyes.

“Lay back,” Nat tells him, getting up on her knees. Steve does. “Tell me what you like.” 

“Uh, what you seem to like, mostly,” he says, squirming around to get comfortable on his back. His knees fall open automatically, and she crawls between them, their places effectively switched. He can still taste her in his mouth and it’s driving him fucking crazy. “You can – I mean.” 

“You want me to finger you?” she murmurs, hot again, and kisses his mouth, sucks on his bottom lip, her hair pooling around his shoulders. He holds onto her waist, all of it almost fitting in his hands. 

“Yeah,” Steve says. “And –” 

She’s kissing his neck now, and down, and cupping his pecs. “And this, right?” 

“How’d you know?” 

“Lucky guess, actually. Also, I’ve been wanting to see for myself.” 

“Oh,” he says, and she sucks one of his nipples into her mouth, same as he did to her. “ _Oh_ ,” he repeats, his head tipping back. “Oh, Nat.” 

She’s smirking to herself, smug, same way she does when she hacks into a computer. Her hair is frizzing at her temples because they’re sweating. Jesus, he loves her; he’s so lucky to have this girl as his best pal, she’s so kind, so sharp. “Nat,” he sighs, enamored with her, and she pinches at his nipples and kneads at his tits and bites him soft until he’s shifting restlessly against her, his cock hard and straining, his own mouth red from biting at it. 

“You really like that.” 

“Yeah,” Steve manages. “ _Mmm_ , yeah –” 

"Can you come like that?"

Steve's spine shivers, remembering. "Uh-huh," he whines.

"Oh, I'll keep that in mind." She sounds flirtatious, a little dorky. Steve laughs and bites his lip. 

She leans back and slicks up the slim fingers of her right hand with the lube Steve brought, and the vibrator, too. Steve’s stomach flips over in anticipation. He unbuckles his belt and gets off his pants and his briefs, come still on his belly. Nat bites her lip when she looks at him, scraping her nails down his abs to his hips. He holds on to the arm of the couch above his head, shifting under her. 

She presses two fingers inside him right away, spreading them, opening him up. His belly goes hot, hot, hot, and she takes his dick in her other hand, stroking, squeezing, precome spilling from the tip. “Damn,” she breathes, and rubs up on him just right. It makes him moan. He’s aware of everything: her fingers inside him, her hand on his cock, stroking; his nipples, tight and swollen from her teeth, the taste of her in his mouth. He spreads his legs open wider. 

“Can you take it?” Nat asks. “Just like that?” 

“Yeah,” Steve breathes. “Yeah, promise, I done it with less before; I don’t mind when it, when it hurts a little.” 

So she slicks up the vibrator, flipping it on. Steve can’t help laughing; it’s just so fucking loud. Natasha giggles too, biting her lip, and then biting Steve’s. “Relax,” she says, smiling into his mouth. “Just relax,” and she pushes it inside, inside, inside him. “Hold your legs open,” she says, and Steve does, grabbing under his own knees so she can see all of him, turning a little red. His cock is leaking all over his belly; he feels so good. She gets it inside and his teeth rattle. She presses it right up to his prostate, and rubs, and rubs, and thrusts. The slick familiar head of it makes him gasp, and the big, thick stretch makes his back arch against her. 

“You want me to fuck you hard or gentle?” 

“However you want, however you – _oh_ ,” Steve moans, low and guttural in his chest. “ _Oh_ , Christ.” She presses two fingers to his mouth and he sucks on them without even thinking, licking between them, his cheeks hollowing out. She pulls them out with a little pop and trails her hand down his belly, bypassing his cock to press his hips down, hold him in place. Steve’s head is falling back against the couch – he’s losing it completely, his skin shivering, his nipples tight, precome smearing all across his belly, down his hips. Nat’s tits are right there, her nipples hard too, moving while she fucks him. 

“Oh, God, oh, Nat,” Steve gasps. “ _God_ , fuck me.” 

“You’re so dirty,” Nat says, teasing, but she also sounds turned-on and breathless, and she does what he’s asking, pressing the vibrator where it counts, again, again, rhythmic. Its big slick length is getting warmer and warmer inside him, and he feels himself getting looser and looser around it. Nat leans over and kisses him, her tongue wet and her mouth open against his, delicate, sucking. “C’mon,” she husks. “Come on, look at you, you’re so wet.” 

“Nat, _Jesus_ ,” Steve moans – she’s the dirty one, if anyone’s dirty. She drives it into him just right, so hard and visceral his body flashes hot, and he bites at his lip, his thighs shaking. “There,” he whimpers. “There, please, Nat, please there, please there –” 

Suddenly she’s straddling his waist like she just can’t stop herself, and his cock is slowly, agonizingly enveloped in hot, wet warmth – the vibrator is still in him; she’s gripping at it with her arm braced behind her, the other on his chest. She starts to ride him, and each time she moves it moves inside him. She throws her head back and grinds down purposefully against his pelvis, her tits bouncing. Now Nat’s moaning, and moaning, and coming again, harder this time, clenched up tight around him, giving a tiny, surprised shriek, her teeth clenched together, her hips rolling against his, greedy, deep, unashamed. She comes around him and won't let up and Steve gasps and moans. When she’s done she sits back, gasping, intent, and he slips out of her, still hard as hell, his head spinning. On top Natasha fucks him hard with the vibrator, thrusting the big thick length into him fast, a high flush on her cheeks, down her tits. Steve’s back arches straight up and he comes so hard it hits his neck, and chest, dripping down his nipples and making him scream a little – he’ll deny it – same way she did. She fucks him through it, and rubs the vibrator up inside him hard, hard, and it makes him come again, just a little, whimpering helplessly and grabbing at her thighs. 

“Oh my God,” he says in a rush, his cock still jerking, drooling. “ _Oh_ , God. Oh my _God_ , Natasha.” 

“Sorry I stole your virginity, I couldn’t help myself.” 

He gives a laugh, and then she squeezes his cock, and it twitches in her palm, and they groan. “I’m not – complaining – _fuck_.” His chest is heaving. Their eyes are both wide as they look at one another. “That was – Christ.” 

“Have fun?” 

“Oh my God.” 

Nat laughs, breathless, and pulls the vibrator out of him, pressing her fingers to his hole after, rubbing gentle. He feels blissful and shivery and tilts his face to her so she'll kiss him. She does, soft. Then she collapses against his chest and gives a little giggle. “That got really out of hand.” 

“Tell me about it.” 

They lay sticky and giddy against each other; on TV the credits are rolling, Netflix queueing up the next screwball comedy. Steve’s still trying to catch his breath when Natasha tells him, “Well, I’m gonna tell Barton about it, that’s for sure.” 

“Speaking of Barton, is he gonna murder me in cold blood? I forgot to ask.” 

“No, he’s fine with it.” 

“Oh, good. I figured you wouldn’t otherwise.” 

“Want me to call him?” 

“Nat!” 

She laughs. “You let me do all that to you and now you’re scared of a little threesome?” Steve’s about to respond and say that hell no, he really isn’t, and he bets that Barton’s about forty times better than him at what he did for Nat earlier today, and maybe he’d really honestly like to see that, come to think of it – but then Natasha is heaving herself off of him and giving him a hand up. Her body is even lovelier when she stands. “Come on,” she says, grabbing the vibrator. “Let’s hit the shower.” 

“Are we just gonna fuck all day?” 

“You’re discovering the female body and all its wonders, Rogers, remember?” 

“I think you just want to try out the vibrator.” 

Nat pecks him on the cheek, grinning. “Well, I’m not gonna deny it.”


End file.
